La deidad del viento
by brenda1810018
Summary: mmm...lean no se arrepentiran (la verdad ni se me ocurrio un summary)
1. Chapter 1: Preparando la bienvenida

_**Chapter**__** 1: Preparando la bienvenida**_

Era un día, soleado en el templo mikage había un joven zorro (No tan joven tiene más de 600 años) tranquilo cocinando, cortaba finos trozos de verduras y los vaciaba a una gran olla, se estaba lavando las manos hasta que...

?: ¡Tomoeeee…!—se oyó gritar a una joven de diecisiete años que había abierto la puerta dando un gran portazo que asusto al zorro y a su vez había roto el grifo empapando al zorro cómicamente mientras ella lo observaba con una gotita estilo anime.

T: Nanami…—dijo el zorro mientras un aura obscura lo rodeaba que hasta hizo temblar a Nanami.

N: E-etto…t-Tomoe—se armó de valor y le dijo—Hoy vendrá una nueva deidad…la nueva deidad del viento.

T: ¡Nani! No me digas que Otohiko se jubiló.

N: Tomoe pensé que lo sabias.

T: Saber qué?

N: Todos los deidads de los elementos principales ósea viento, agua y fuego han heredado su cargo de dioses.

T: Mmm…no, no lo sabía, Mizuki lo sabe?

N: Él fue el primero en esterarse—respondió simplemente

Y por arte de magia Mizuki apareció

M: La nueva deidad se llama Migumi-san, mide 1.64, pesa 58 kilos, Tiene los ojos color café y cabello corto al cuello…-estaba respirando agitadamente y luego continuo—le gusta la langosta, cualquier color especialmente el celeste, todos los animales especialmente los zorros—Nanami puso pose protectora enfrente de Tomoe—Y especialmente hacer amigos siempre que se lo proponga—termino de decir Mizuki al tiempo que daba una alegre sonrisa.

N: Wow Mizuki no sabía que sabias tanto de ella, tú qué opinas Tomoe?

T: Fmmm…-Tomoe se encontraba en su mundo algo se le hacía familiar en esas características, simplemente era imposible o…talvez no.

N: ¡Tomoe! –Nanami se encontraba moviendo la mano enfrente de la cara de Tomoe pero este simplemente no respondía-¡Tierra llamando a Tomoe! ¡Despierta!—y finalmente respondió gracias a que nuestro buen amigo Mizuki le vacío un vaso de agua en la cabeza y luego con un arma de choques eléctricos (Que sabrá dios de donde la saco) Tomoe salió de su mundo y estaba casi tostado…y totalmente furioso.

T: ¡MIZUKIII…!—grito totalmente furioso

M: Por cierto, la nueva deidad llegara hoy a las 7:00 PM…va-dijo antes de salir corriendo tratando de escapar de Tomoe que intentaba matarlo

N: "¡Dios nunca podre lidiar con estos dos!"—pensó mientras tenía una venita en la frente— ¡Paren los dos!—grito y gracias al poder de las palabras así lo hicieron—TOMOE ya que Mizuki dijo que a la nueva deidad le gustan las langostas, eso harás para cenar y MISUKI tu harás que el templo brille… ¡Pero de limpio! Y no quiero escusas—termino de hablar Nanami.

POV Tomoe

Dios que se puede hacer con esta Nanami cuando quiere ser una mandona se lo propone… ¡y para el colmo quiere que haga langosta! eso tardara demasiado, maldito Mizuki gracias por darle la idea pero tú de esta tampoco te salvas… ¡tendrás que limpiar todo el templo! y eso es peor creo. Haber hagamos cuentas…Tengo que buscar la langosta, capturarla, hacer arroz, hervir nuevas verduras ya que con todo lo que paso en estos 25 minutos de seguro ya se quemaron, hervir la langosta y prepararla y lavar los trastes que usare. Eso me tomara unas… ¡4 HORAS! Acaso perdió la cabeza o que…bueno eso ya no importa ahora con Mizuki…tendrá que barrer todas las habitaciones, limpiar los baños, lavar las ventanas, recoger las habitaciones, preparar la mesa, limpiar el estanque, podar el césped y quitar las malas hierbas. Eso le tomara, contando u velocidad ¡EXACTAMENTE 4 HORAS! Wok no pensé que Nanami pudiera hacer cálculos tan precisos porque nos quedarían 2 horas para descansar y ponernos presentables.

**Continuara…**

**Hola amigos este es un fic que me ha estado merodeando la mente y también es mi segundo fic dejen reviews para ver en que puedo mejorar **_**brenda1810018 **_**fuera**


	2. Chapter 2: La llegada y una sorpresa

_**Chapter 2: La llegada y una sorpresa para Tomoe**_

*En el capítulo anterior*

_Dios que se puede hacer con esta Nanami cuando quiere ser una mandona se lo propone… ¡y para el colmo quiere que haga langosta! eso tardara demasiado, maldito Mizuki gracias por darle la idea pero tú de esta tampoco te salvas… ¡tendrás que limpiar todo el templo! y eso es peor creo. Haber hagamos cuentas…Tengo que buscar la langosta, capturarla, hacer arroz, hervir nuevas verduras ya que con todo lo que paso en estos 25 minutos de seguro ya se quemaron, hervir la langosta y prepararla y lavar los trastes que usare. Eso me tomara unas… ¡4 HORAS! Acaso perdió la cabeza o que…bueno eso ya no importa ahora con Mizuki…tendrá que barrer todas las habitaciones, limpiar los baños, lavar las ventanas, recoger las habitaciones, preparar la mesa, limpiar el estanque, podar el césped y quitar las malas hierbas. Eso le tomara, contando u velocidad ¡EXACTAMENTE 4 HORAS! Wok no pensé que Nanami pudiera hacer cálculos tan precisos porque nos quedarían 2 horas para descansar y ponernos presentables._

POV Nanami

Valla se sintió bien gritarles y ponerles a hacer mucho quehacer aunque…me siento un poco culpable, no debí exedirme y menos cuando Tomoe bajo sus orejas y puso una cara tan tierna y Mizuki quien se convirtió en serpiente y se fue con la cabeza gacha y aparte tenían un aura depresiva que hasta casi me hizo retractarme…BASTA NANAMI lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo…aunque puedo pedirle a Mizuki que me haga viajar en el tiempo para evitar que pase…

¡BASTA NANAMI! ¡YA HASTA PIENSAS LOCURAS! ¡PORFAVOR LLAMEN A UN SIQUIETRA! ¡ESTOY PERDIENDO LA CABEZA! ¡Y TODO POR ALGO COMO ESO!

Bueno ya debieron de haber acabado, calcule la agilidad y rapidez de cada uno y el resultado era que acabarían exactamente en 4 horas.

N: Ahora a buscar un lindo kimono para poder estar presentable—busco y busco hasta que encontró uno que le fascino de entre tantos el kimono era de color crema con flores color rojo, era sumamente hermoso.

Cuando se arreglo fue a buscar a Tomoe y Mizuki que sin duda habían terminado. Todo estaba reluciente y había un olor delicioso en la cocina pero cuando fue a la sala principal… casi se desmalla, Tomoe y Mizuki estaban tirados, apoyados hombro a hombro, estaban tan blancos del cansancio que hasta parecía que se iban a desmallar en cualquier momento. Sin duda fue por unas almohadas y un cobertor y se los puso encima, los dejo dormir por 1 hora, después los despertó para que se fueran a arreglar, ya que faltaba menos de 1 hora para que llegara la nueva deidad.

Al estar todos listos salieron para recibir a la nueva deidad.

Por la gran puerta se vio a una castaña de cabello corto al cuello que dijo al ver el templo

Meg: Sabia que esto era una broma

N: Oye por aquí—dijo Nanami.

Meg: Mmm hola—Dijo mientras saludaba a Nanami, pero esta cuando vio a Tomoe se le aguaron los ojos.

Meg: t-to-Tomoe eres tú—pregunto la castaña

T: Como sabes mi nombre—pregunto Tomoe sorprendido

Meg: Sabes duele que no te acuerdes de mi—dijo dolida entre lagrimas

N: Tomoe ¿quién es ella?

T: No-no lo sé Nanami—dijo este con duda

Meg: Sabes duele que no te acuerdes de mi…nii-san. – Tomoe se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo pero ella continuo—déjame ayudarte a recordarme

Ella se quitó un estilo de broche que tenía bien escondido detrás del cabello. Un extraño brillo la rodeo pero aun así la podían ver a la perfección, se sorprendieron por lo que veían.

Sus ojos habían cambiado a unos de color violeta, su cabello había cambiado de color castaño a uno platinado mientas crecía hasta por debajo de su cintura, de su cabeza salían unas lindas orejitas de zorro y también le salía una larga cola blanca y esponjosa, también le habían salido colmillos y había crecido hasta el tamaño de Tomoe.

Tomoe estaba con los ojos como platos y también en shock hasta que regreso a la realidad y con sorpresa pregunto

T: Sa-sa-kakura?—pregunto con sorpresa y alegría

S: Hasta que me recuerdas nii-san dijo mientras lloraba

T: ¡Sakura! – Dijo mientras corría y la atrapaba en un abraso, ambos lloraban y Sakura lloraba en el pecho de Tomoe.

N: Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?—pregunto muy confundida

T: Lo siento Nanami, ella es Sakura… mi hermana gemela

N , M, Oni y Kot (que no sé de donde salieron): ¡TIENES UNA HERMANA GEMELA!

T: Si pero nunca les hable de ella porque…pensé que había muerto…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola este es el segundo cap. dejen reviews para ver en que puedo mejorar y gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic o en japonés **__dōmo arigatō gozaimasu__** brenda180018 fuera**_


End file.
